vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism preload=Report:Vandalism/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Bleach Wiki Vandal....AGAIN * Wiki's URL: http://bleach.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yugiohisgreat * Reason:I know we contacted you earlier today, but we got another vandal on the wiki with no admin around. He's been created a spam page and vandalizing existing pages. * SIGNATURE: :Taken care of. ~ty 01:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC) The Hive Workshop Wiki in total ruin! * Wiki's URL: http://thehiveworkshop.wikia.com/wiki/ * Vandals: http://thehiveworkshop.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/DivineLight5, http://thehiveworkshop.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/HappyDickroach, http://thehiveworkshop.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Magtheridon96, http://thehiveworkshop.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Sexy_Wazzz, http://thehiveworkshop.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Wazzzz * Reason: I found this already-created wiki some months ago, and populated it by a lot of good-willed people, but after a while it appeared a group of vandals came along with them. Due to absence of the wiki's founder, none of us could do nothing but watch, as they vandalized every single page on the wiki. I decided to make an adoption-request so I could get admin rights and clean up the mess myself, but the founder had apparently been around lately (but done nothing) and thus the adoption was rejected. But at least I was redirrected here, with the knowledge that you might be able to help me out cleaning the place from vandals instead? Hope you will hear my call and put an end to those irritating vandals, that I listed above. Having their IPs banned would be even better, if that is possible? :) * SIGNATURE: Amargaard (talk) 12:27, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Looks done by TK. 01:56, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Farmville Answers Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://farmville.answers.wikia.com/ * Spammer: http://farmville.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/78.86.85.69 * Reason: Made up 3 questions, 2 were just sexual related words and I deleted those... but he answered a couple of questions with gibberish and harrasment. I blocked the IP for a year. I don't have time to finish cleaning up the mess so I would appreciate some help. Thank you! PS didnt know if this was considered vandalism or spam so i posted in both. * SIGNATURE: Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 23:18, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked. 01:15, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Type-Moon Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://typemoon.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/200.144.39.2 http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/200.169.97.98 * Reason: IP user has begun a spree of vandalism from multiple addresses while the current admin is not online to deal with it. * SIGNATURE: Otherarrow (talk) 15:46, August 29, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: The admin blocked them when he got back. Sorry for the trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Onefive887 Soul Eater Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://souleater.wikia.com/ * Vandal: Onefive887 * Reason: Consistently (and currently) removing content from pages. No admins are online * SIGNATURE: '--''Yuzura☆炎のマスター' 23:38, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Brothers Conflict Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://community.wikia.com/ * Vandal: CONTRIBUTIONS PAGE OF THE VANDAL * Reason:there is person named Onefive887 who is deleting our wiki pages http://brothersconflict.wikia.com/wiki/User:Onefive887 plz do something he has gone mad * SIGNATURE: Emasume (talk) 04:36, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Global blocked. 04:51, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Fredericko007 * Wiki's URL: http://movies.wikia.com * Vandal: http://movies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Fredericko007 http://movies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/515464 * Reason: User has been an ongoing problem over on Moviepedia since the beginning of the year with uploading hundreds off topic and fan art pictures, and off topic videos of TV show episodes and full movies. Pretty much every picture and video in the Candidates for deletion category is from him. I had reported him last month on the Users/IP page because he had started uploading porn. Those were deleted and he may have been blocked for a while, but now that the block has expired, he's right back to doing the same thing on Moviepedia and on other wikis (minus the porn). During the time when he may have been blocked, he created the 515464 account and has been doing the same thing with that, also on multiple wikis. If the fact that he uploaded porn is not sufficient reason to permanently block or disable his accounts, could someone at least go to the Candidates for deletion and clear those out? The admins haven't been there for a month and XD1 did not respond to my requests back in June and July to have this taken care of. * SIGNATURE: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:28, September 1, 2013 (UTC) : I'm sorry - but as this isn't vandalism - this isn't anything we can actually deal with. -- 'RansomTime' 15:51, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Cookie Clicker Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://cookieclicker.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://cookieclicker.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yolo420swag * Reason: He deliberately cleared the content of some pages, and created a new page called Big Pen**. He continually fills the page with thousands of "pen**" or other improper words, although we try hard to erase his content and undo every deliberate change he's made to our featured pages. * SIGNATURE: Sean96125 (talk) 08:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :Done by Sulfur. 04:52, September 4, 2013 (UTC) JESSIE Wiki * Wiki's URL:http://jessie.wikia.com/wiki/Jessie_Wiki * Vandal: http://jessie.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cookie1225 * Reason: Keeps on writing false information about Zuri Ross. Whenever someone erases what they have written,they retype it. This has been going on for ages. Last time they did it I copied it so I could show you(what they have written is really long and I did tell an admin,but they haven't been on for a while). Here's what Cookie1225 keeps on writing: '''Zuri Ross '''is the youngest of the Ross' children.She is the adoptive sister of Emma, Luke, and Ravi Ross and the adoptive daughter of Morgan and Christina Ross. It is unknown why Zuri is Jessie's favorite and why Bertram likes her the most because she is mean and rude. When Emma dumped Zuri's tea party for her friend, Zuri invited Bertram and kept shouting " Please" until he agreed to come. When Emma's friend threw her coat on Zuri, she threw it off the terrace. When Bertram brought scones to Zuri's tea party, she mistook them for cookies and told Bertram " you're the worst tea party guest ever". She was mean to Bertram when he didn't know how to ride a bike. Jessie was holding Zuri's hand when they got on a subway, and she left Emma and Ravi behind. When Emma insulted Agatha because she couldn't believe something she had done to Zuri, Jessie told her that wasn't nice. It is unknown why everyone is nice to Zuri and mean to everyone else. She made fun of Luke for liking Kenny The Koala a lot, but she really likes Chubby The Bear. She says that she's her mom's, and maybe her dad's, favorite child. Zuri Zenobia Ross is mean despite other people's efforts to make her happy. She sucks and many people hate her. Oh, and those are probably only some examples of Zuri's mean personality. Cookie1225 has also been rude and mean to other users.I think they should be banned since he/she cannot be trusted. Thank You for taking your time to read this long report and please reply ASAP. *SIGNATURE:Bubblegum12345 :Dealt by local admins. 04:55, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Fire Emblem Wiki (Multiple Vandals on Ross's page) There are multiple vandalism are appearing targeting Ross right now and the vandals did messing up are 108.101.100.166, 174.126.212.77, and Kipje looks like they need to be blocked. 21:05, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Linkin Park * Wiki's URL: http://linkinpark.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity * Vandal: Almost every pages * Reason: There's an unregistered wikia contributor vandalizing every pages on this wiki. The admins aren't doing anything, please help out * SIGNATURE: BOGEYMAN 09:57, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 19:56, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Spanish yuyuhakusho * Wiki's URL: w:c:es.yuyuhakusho * Vandal: http://es.yuyuhakusho.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/31.180.61.169 * Reason: Vandalism across the entire wiki. * SIGNATURE: [[User:Corey Chambers| •'Corey Chambers'•]][[User talk:Corey Chambers| •'My Talk'•]][[User:Velthur| •'My Bot'''•]] 23:58, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked thanks. 00:02, September 6, 2013 (UTC) FullMetalqueen RwbyfanonWiki2 * Wiki's URL: http://rwby-fanon.wikia.com * Vandal: http://rwby-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Fullmetalqueen * Reason: That is just one of his pages, he has vandalized over 10 wikis and me and my collegues are doing our best to warn other large wikis of these vandals. There are about three other vandals, their reports should be coming soon. * SIGNATURE: DragonBossGala (talk) 04:35, September 6, 2013 (UTC) RwbyfanonWikiOriginal Contributions Page: http://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Fullmetalqueen Reason: This is the second wiki that i know he vandalized. DragonBossGala (talk) 04:57, September 6, 2013 (UTC) SoulCalibur Wiki Wiki link: http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Soulcalibur_Wiki Contributions Page: http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Fullmetalqueen Reason: This is the third wiki he vandalized. DragonBossGala (talk) 04:57, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :User blocked. 05:00, September 6, 2013 (UTC) League of Legends vandal * Wiki's URL: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com * Vandal: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.184.194.46 * Reason: Multiple examples of user replacing words with "dong" and other offensive language * SIGNATURE: Daft inquisitor (talk) 11:53, September 6, 2013 (UTC)